


A Matching Set

by Consultingtimelordoftherings



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Parentlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 19:23:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Consultingtimelordoftherings/pseuds/Consultingtimelordoftherings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock needs a new scarf</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Matching Set

**Author's Note:**

> I have a Sherlock returns fic if you like this one so please review! Thank you!

The thing was dirty, that old blue scarf. But Sherlock loved it dearly. Even if it did have a few holes and it was a bit dirty. It was time to throw it out, but Sherlock would never go through with it. So John, while Sherlock was having a sulk and Hamish was at preschool, sneaked the scarf out of the flat.  
Poor John looked so lost in the mall. Several times he had to consult a mall map. He finally found a men's clothing store. Hopefully they'd have a good scarf that Sherlock would at least find acceptable.  
John must've walked around the store for two hours. He was just about to give up, and surely Sherlock would be getting out of his sulk by now. It didn't seem like it'd be one of his long ones (they usually lasted for a day or two). John finally saw it. A deep blue scarf that looked exactly like Sherlock's old one. It was perfect. John looked at the price tag. Jesus it was expensive. But he couldn't go home empty handed. He'd already thrown out the other one. John bought the scarf anyway. The things he does for Sherlock.  
John was walking out of the store, scarf in hand, when he saw a small child, about four, with her mother. The child was wearing a little blue scarf just like the one John was holding. He thought about how adorable it'd be if Sherlock and Hamish had matching scarves. John walked over to the mother.  
"Um excuse me ma'am," John pat the woman's shoulder to get her attention, " where did you get that scarf?" He gestured to her daughter. The woman looked at him as if it was a joke, but John's expression was serious.  
"Uh, I got it from that children's store over there." The woman giggled and pointed to a small store behind her on the left.  
"Thank you." John said with a genuine smile and he walked toward the store. Half an hour later he walked out of the store another deep blue scarf.  
John got home pretty late. Hamish was already in bed and Sherlock was still sulking. So John just put up the bags.  
The next morning Hamish was up and apparently Sherlock had gotten a case. He was rummaging around for his scarf. It was the perfect time. John grabbed the scarves.  
"What that?" A sleepy, four year old Hamish tried to squeak out.  
"I got you and Daddy a new scarf!" John told him. At that Sherlock ran in. He looked down at the blue scarf, then saw the miniature one right next to it.  
"I got my boys a matching set." John told him. Sherlock now knew where his old one was so he didn't ask. He only kissed John's cheek and leaned over Hamish to kiss his forehead. He wrapped his scarf around his neck then put Hamish's on him.


End file.
